


Stone Cold

by charxjay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, one-sided??? yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: if happy is her, i'm happy for you





	

He’s watching them, smiling and laughing with each other. They’re cuddly and very affectionate, and it’s breaking what little is left of his heart. The way he would take hold of her hand, the way she’d lean into his touch. It’s like they’re a match made from the heavens, fitting together so perfectly and he can’t help but dying inside as they leave together and he’s left alone to his thoughts.

Happy, he’s trying to be happy for them, really he is but it’s kind of hard. Now, they’re dancing together to what music, god knows because he sure as hell can’t hear it. He’s taking an interest in his phone so he no longer needs to see them across the floor. “I’m happy for you two,” words he repeated to them the day he saw them together, despite the ache in his heart.

Putting on a smile, faking a smile like his heart wasn’t shattering every moment he knew they were together and were happy in each other’s arms. 

Every now and then, he sees them sneaking kisses like little secrets they share, and some part of him wishes that it was him that those secrets were with. Deciding to go away for a bit, he finds the pair and gives them a smile in greeting.

“Jace, there’s a rumour going around that you’re going to another Institute,” Clary says before the other is able to get in a word, there was a small frown upon her lips.

“It’s true, I just need to get away from this place for a bit. Go someplace where not many people know what I’ve done.” While his reply wasn’t the entire truth, it was part of it. One he hopes that she can understand, and that she’d let him go.

There is a frown upon Simon’s lips when Jace looks over at the vampire, it sends a pain to his heart to see it. If that didn’t hurt, the vampire’s words did, “You can’t go, we’ll miss your handsome face around here. We need our Jace Wayland here.”

“Why would you care?” He didn’t mean for the words to come off harsh, but they did and he winces inside as he see’s Simon flinch at his words. Now he’s feeling guilty, he wants to apologise but he can’t seem to get the words past his lips as he looks at them. Clary rubbing her arm against Simon’s arm in a comforting way. “This is my goodbye, I don’t know when I’ll be back.” The words, _if I’ll be back_  left unsaid between the group.

This was for the best, that is what he tells himself as he turns away from the happy couple. He’s trying not to cry, going stone cold and putting his wall up so high that no one can climb over because stone cold fact was that Jace Wayland was in love with Simon Lewis, but Simon was in love with Clary.


End file.
